Doran Martell: Was wäre, wenn der Usurpator kein so starkes
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: ... Bündnis gehabt hätte? Doran Martell denkt an die günstigen Bedingungen für Roberts Rebellion. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn der Usurpator kein so starkes Bündnis gehabt hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Doran Martell: **_

_**Was wäre, wenn…**_

… _**der Usurpator kein so starkes Bündnis gehabt hätte?**_

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 282 n. A. E.**

Sein Bruder war manchmal etwas irrational. Wie auch Doran hatte er Wünsche, dass die Welt anders wäre. Das es Gerechtigkeit gäbe, dass ihre Schwester überlebt hätte, dass der Usurpator am Trident gestorben wäre und vieles mehr.

Doran fand das dies alles Ergebnisse aus vielen gut bedingten Faktoren für den Usurpator gewesen waren. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass er so ein starkes Bündnis gehabt hatte. Tatsächlich war das meiste davon nicht einmal sein Verdienst gewesen. Andere hatte alles in die Wege geleitet und Robert Baratheon konnte den Weg zum Thron erklimmen.

Daher wünschte er sich meist, dass das Bündnis zerbrechen würde. Nein. Er wünschte sich das der Usurpator nie so ein starkes Bündnis gehabt hätte. Die Welt wäre sicher ein besserer Ort.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 269 n. A. E.**

Aufzuwachen in seinem alten Zimmer ohne seine Frau, dann in den Speisesaal zu kommen, wo seine tote Mutter saß, hätte jeden Mann blass werden lassen. Doran versuchte verzweifelt aufzuwachen, zu begreifen was da geschehen war.

Doran rannte herum, beträufelte sich mit Wasser, trainierte mit seinen winzig kleinen Bruder Oberyn, umarmte sehr lange seine Schwester Elia und schlief mit Angst, dass dies alles enden würde, am Abend in seinem Bett ein.

Es endete nicht. Es endete nie.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 269 n. A. E.**

Seine Mutter schien sehr zufrieden zu sein, nachdem sie am Morgen einen Brief erhalten hatte und sie rief ihre Kinder zu sich ins Solar.

„Lord Arryn hat etwas sehr fortschrittliches gemacht", offenbarte ihre Mutter ihnen. Lord Arryn, die Hand des Usurpators. „Er hat seine einzige Tochter zur Erbin von Hohenehr erklärt."

Einzige Tochter? Lord Arryn hatte keine Kinder! Nicht einmal ein Mädchen. Was bedeutete diese Veränderung?

„Daher lädt er ein paar zweite Söhne aus Westeros ein, um sie bei sich als Mündel aufzuziehen und sie als potenzielle Ehemänner seiner Tochter vorzustellen."

Natürlich! Zweite Söhne! Sofort verstand Doran es und er dachte an seinen Wunsch. Den Bruch des großen Bündnisses für den Usurpator. Als Erbe seines Hauses, würde er nicht nach Hohenehr kommen und hätte keine Verbindung zu den Starks und den Arryns. Bündnis dahin.

Nachdenklich sah Oberyn ihre Mutter an. „Bedeutet das…" Entschlossen lächelnd nickte die Fürstin. „Genau", stimmte sie zu. „Ich werde dich nach Hohenehr schicken, Oberyn. Du wirst dort unser Haus repräsentieren und vielleicht die erste Erbin eines großen Hauses heiraten. Als Dornier haben wie viel weniger Anpassungsschwierigkeiten an diese Erbänderung. Ich hab gehört Lord Arryn hat es schwer Häuser zu finden, die sich darauf einlassen ihre zweiten Söhne aufzugeben, damit sie ihren Namen verlieren."

Narren. Das dachten sie alle. Aber Oberyn?

Doran sah seinen Bruder an. Er wusste wie er in dreizehn Jahren sein würde. Ein junger heißblütiger Mann, der mehr daran interessiert war seinen sexsuellen Gelüsten nachzugegeben als nach einer Ehe zu suchen.

„Frauen können auch erben", sagte Oberyn hartnäckig. „Es ist keine Schande auf seinen Hausnamen zu verzichten, um eine Frau zu heiraten."

Mutter lächelte Oberyn wohlwollend an. Er war jetzt elf Jahre alt. „Das ist richtig", stimmte Fürstin Mariella Martell ihm zu. „Gwynys Arryn ist erst sieben Jahre alt, daher werdet ihr viel Zeit haben euch kennenzulernen. Aber Lord Arryn hat entschieden dass sie die Wahl zwischen ihren eigeladenen Bewerbern hat, deswegen hoffe ich, dass du es schaffst ihr Herz zu erobern."

Gwynys Arryn. Sie hatte die Wahl? Dann musste ihr Vater sie sehr lieben, um sowas zu gestatten.

Entschlossen nickte Oberyn und Doran sah seinen Bruder verblüfft an. In zwei… drei Jahren würde er sein erstes Kind zeugen. Obara. Wenn er ging… Obara würde es nie geben, nicht in der Form die er kannte und sollte Oberyn einen Bastard im Grünen Tal zeugen, würde Lord Arryn das sicher als Beleidigung betrachten. Doran glaubte nicht, dass Oberyn ihr Ehemann werden würde. Aber das war egal, solange es nicht Robert Baratheon war.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 269 n. A. E.**

Doran hatte sich geirrt. Es bestand immer noch große Gefahr, dass das Bündnis zu Stande kam. Seine Mutter war zurückgekommen und hatte ihm erzählt, dass die anderen Jungen dort, Eddard Stark, Kyl Rois, Arthur Dayn und Stannis Baratheon waren. Stannis Baratheon! Immer noch konnte alles in die Brüche gehen.

Seine Schwester Elia holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien, als sie aufgeregt zu ihm im Garten gelaufen kam. „Doran, es gibt einen Brief von Oberyn!" Eilig setzte sich seine Schwester neben ihn und entrollte den Brief, sodass sie beide ihn lesen konnte.

_Liebe Familie, _

_Ich bin seit zwei Wochen in Hohenehr und kann bereits sagen, dass alles hier anders ist, als bei uns. Aber es bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht beeindruckend ist. Hohenehr ist, wie ihr wisst, die kleinste Burg der großen Häuser. Hier passen nur fünfhundert Mann herein, weswegen man irgendwann jeden hier mit Namen kennt. Mein Zimmer ist, wie das der anderen Jungen, im Jungfrauenturm und ich hab eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den Sturzbach, der Alyssas Tränen genannt wird. Die Schönheit der Natur hier ist kaum zu beschreiben, obwohl es störend ist, dass es so kalt werden kann. _

_Neben mir, sind hier noch Eddard Stark, Arthur Dayn, Kyl Rois und Stannis Baratheon. Alles zweite Söhne und jeden von ihm kann ich gut genug ertragen. _

_Eddard Stark nennen wir alle Ned. Er ist ruhig, zurückhaltend, pflichtbewusst, ehrenvoll und höflich. Man könnte ihn für langweilig halten, wenn man wie ich nicht ein schlimmeres Beispiel kennengelernt hätte. Außerdem hat er ein bisschen Witz in sich, so ab und zu zumindest. Ned ist im Übrigen keine Konkurrenz, was nicht an seinem stoischen Gesichtsausdruck liegt. Er ist vom ersten Tag an in Ashara Dayn verliebt und sie in ihn. Außerdem betrachtet er Lady Gwynys als kleine Schwester, weswegen er wirklich außer Konkurrenz ist. _

_Dann ist da Arthur Dayn, den wir alle kennen und lieben. Es ist toll, dass er hier ist, weil ich so zumindest einen Freund habe, der mich versteht. Ich weiß aber wirklich nicht, ob Arthur sich für Lady Gwynys interessiert. Für ihn zählt mal wieder nur sein Schwert. Alle sind hier sehr von seinen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt und es gibt sehr viele die ihn als Knappen nehmen wollen. _

_Kyl Rois ist ein entfernter Cousin von Lady Gwynys, weswegen sie tatsächlich heiraten könnten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie das wollen würden. Für jetzt zählt für Kyl nur, dass er seine Cousine beschützen will. Kyl ist ein ehrenvoller und pflichtbewusster Junge, der wohl das Sinnbild eines Mannes des Grünen Tals verkörpert. Er will unbedingt ein Ritter werden, wie fast alle Männer es hier im Grünen Tal sind oder werden wollen. _

_Sonst gibt es noch Stannis Baratheon, der wirklich eindeutig langweiligste Mensch den man nur treffen kann. Wenn er redet möchte man am liebsten einschlafen. Ich hab noch nie einen Menschen erlebt, der so stoisch ist und auch so uninteressiert an Frauen. Aber auch an Männern! Er ist an gar nichts, außer seiner Pflicht interessiert. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine Frau ihn je als Ehemann betrachtet, geschweige denn die lebhafte Lady Gwynys. _

_Lady Gwynys, die zukünftige Lady von Hohenehr, ist eine fröhliche junge Lady. Sie ist sehr tapfer und klug. Schon jetzt ist sie eine gute Reiterin und liebt Abenteuer. Mit ihren Freundinnen geht sie oft im Grünen Tal spazieren. Sie mag Falken, singt und tanzt sehr gerne. Der Umgang mit ihr macht wirklich Spaß, besonders weil sie gerne Abenteuer mag. Da unser Unterricht sehr verschieden ist, verbringen wir meist nur Zeit beim Essen und beim Tanzunterricht. Manchmal schaute sie uns auch beim Training zu. _

_Ihr Vater, Lord Arryn, hat für sie Begleiterinnen besorgt. Ashara Dayn, weil sie Arthurs Schwester ist, Bethyna Ryswell, weil sie wie Ned aus den Norden kommt, Amara Ruhmspeer aus den Sturmlanden, die mit Stannis Bruder verlobt ist und Sirsha Waynwald, die ihre Cousine ist. Die meiste Zeit über sind die fünf Mädchen zusammen, während ich mit den anderen Jungen ausgebildet werde. Wir haben sehr viel Training und Unterricht in Hauptaugenmerk auf Diplomatie, Geschichte und Kriegsführung._

_Lord Arryn ist ein sehr netter, aber auch strenger und gerechter Mann. Ich finde, er ist wie Mutter, ein sehr guter Anführer und er wird von allen hier im Grünen Tal sehr geschätzt, sowohl von den Lords, als auch von den kleinen Leuten. Er unterrichtet uns manchmal persönlich und er bringt uns das Jagen bei. Einmal die Woche fahren wir runter ins Tal um zu Jagen. _

_Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es schaffe Lady Gwynys' Herz zu erobern, aber ich habe sicher gute Chancen. Auch werde ich mich hier sehr wohl fühlen. Die Leute hier sind zwar etwas steif, aber freundlich. Ich vermisse euch alle, besonders dich Schwesterchen. _

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Oberyn Martell, _

_Prinz von Dorne_

Das war sehr aufschlussreich. Doran hatte noch nie so einen starken Einblick auf die gegnerische Seite gehabt. Obwohl, waren sie jetzt noch ihre Feinde? Nicht wenn Doran es ändern konnte.

Eddard Stark und Ashara Dayn. Von Elia wusste er, dass die beiden verliebt gewesen sein sollten, aber dann gab es doch keine Ehe und als der Krieg ausbrach heiratet Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn Tully aus den Flusslanden, die Verlobte seines Bruders. Diesmal würde es nicht so sein. Wenn sie jetzt schon verliebt waren und es weiter anhielt, würden sie wahrscheinlich eher heiraten, als Lord Brandon vielleicht verlobt wurde.

Stannis könnte gefährlich sein. Hoffentlich war Oberyns Einschätzung richtig und der Mann würde es nie schaffen das Herz von Lady Gwynys zu erobern. Sonst wären sie wieder am Anfang ihres Problems.

„Er ist glücklich", sagte Elia und fing an zu weinen. Doran nahm seine kleine Schwester, die traurig war, dass sie allein war, in die Arme. Er wusste, dass Oberyn ihr Lieblingsbruder war, da sie in einem Alter waren und viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Aber auch er liebte seine Schwester sehr und er würde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass sie unglücklich war.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 270 n. A. E.**

Prinz Doran zögerte.

Eigentlich war er beim letzten Mal in die Freien Städte zu einer Reise aufgebrochen. Aber diese hatte er schon erlebt. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob er es wieder tun wollte. Wegen Mellario. Er hatte sie einmal geheiratet. Aus Liebe. Seine einzig spontane Entscheidung, die Glück und Unglück in sein Leben gebracht hatte.

Doran hatte zwei wundervolle Kinder von ihr bekommen. Arianne und Quentyn. Aber ihre Beziehung war schwierig. Sie waren so unterschiedlich und die meiste Zeit verbrachen sie mit streiten. Es war so schlimm, dass sie damit angefangen hatten, sich zu meiden. Wenn er in Sonnspeer war, dann hielt sie sich oft in den Wassergärten auf. Wenn er dorthin reiste, dann ging sie nach Sonnspeer.

Aber er liebe Mellario. Er liebte sie so verzweifelt und mit ganzen Herzen. Doch es war bewiesen, dass sie einander nicht gut taten. Sollte er den Weg dennoch noch einmal gehen? Für das bewiesene Glück? Für Arianne und Quentyn?

* * *

**Amberly, 271 n. A. E.**

Schließlich hatte Doran die Chance in die Freien Städte zu reisen und Mellario kennenzulernen, verstreichen lassen. Stattdessen hatte er die Erlaubnis von seiner Mutter bekommen, mit seiner Schwester Elia durch Westeros zu reisen. Das Hauptziel war es nach Hohenehr zu reisen, um dort ihren Bruder Oberyn zu besuchen.

Mit seiner Schwester nahm er einen anderen Weg, als seine Mutter es getan hatte, als sie für geeignete Ehepartner für ihre Kinder suchte. Und den sie vielleicht noch einmal nehmen würde. Seine Mutter war vor allem an der Westküste langgereist, während Doran die Ostküste nahm. Dabei aber mied er sowohl Königsmund als auch Sturmkap.

Von Sonnspeer reisten sie nach Geistberg, wo Elia sich mit der Erbin Nymella Toland anfreundete. Danach reisten sie weiter nach Amberly, die südlichste Insel der Sturmlande, die im warmen Dornischen Meer lag. Von dort stammte Amara Ruhmspeer, die zurzeit auf Hohenehr war.

Erstaunt betrachtete Elia das Heckenlabyrinth, das den größten Teil der Burg verdeckte. Haus Ruhmspeer war ein altes Haus, dass nicht von den Andalen erobert wurden war. So hatten sie ihren Glauben an die Alten Götter bewahrt.

Selbst Doran beobachtete ungläubig, wie die Hecke sich vor ihnen öffnete und ein Gefolge heraustrat. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, begann der Mann, der Lord Harrold Ruhmspeer sein musste, zu sprechen: „Willkommen auf Amberly, Prinz Doran und Prinzessin Elia. Es ist uns eine Ehre sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Darf ich meine Frau vorstellen: Lady Branda aus dem Haus Stark." Lady Branda machte einen Knicks, genauso wie auch Elia und Doran verbeugte sich. „Und mein Sohn und Erbe, Niklaas Ruhmspeer."

Lord Niklaas trat vor ihnen und verbeugte sich, dann ging er zu Elia, tat es noch einmal und nahm ihre angebotene Hand um sie zu küssen. Doran bemerkte das Interesse seiner Schwester an den Jungen. Sie waren nicht so weit vom Alter voneinander entfernt und Lord Niklaas war sehr hochgewachsen. Blond, blauäugig, mit einem der schönsten Gesichter, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Lasst uns euch führen", bot Lord Ruhmspeer ihnen an und deutete auf das Labyrinth. Soweit Doran wusste, waren dass auch die Worte des Hauses und als sie schließlich durch das Labyrinth geführt worden, verstand er es. Niemals würde Doran oder jemand anderes sich durch das Labyrinth ohne Führung finden.

Elia sah sich aufgeregt um. Die Emotionen waren an ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. „Die Hecken bewegen sich!" Es war wahr. Auch Doran sah, wie sich die Hecken vor seinen Augen bewegten. Wie konnte man sich überhaupt hier zu Recht finden?

„Sehr richtig, Prinzessin", stimmte Lord Howland zu. „Die alte Magie von Westeros ist hier noch sehr lebendig. Zu jeder Zeit ändert sich das Labyrinth, sodass niemand hindurch finden kann, ohne das Blut eines Hausangehörigen. Selbst die Dienerschaft kommt nicht hindurch. Daher gehört Amberly zu den wenigen Burgen, die noch nie erobert wurden. Selbst Feuer ist hier wirkungslos."

Unfassbar. Magie. Wahre Magie.

Lady Ruhmspeer wandte sich lächelnd an Elia. „Deshalb haben wir auch hier nicht so oft Gäste", erzählte sie freundlich. „Wir haben ein großes Festessen für euch organisiert. Es gibt so selten einen Anlass für ein Fest. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch bei uns wohl fühlen."

Soweit, so gut.

Es war wirklich ein sehr schöner Ort. Die Burg, die das Labyrinth schließlich freigab, war aus roten Backsteinen gebaut, die sehr warm waren. Überall blühte es. Obst, Gemüse, Kräuter und Blumen schienen überall um die Burg angepflanzt zu sein. Lady Branda und Lord Niklaas zeigten ihnen die Burg und das Gelände. Ungläubig und vollkommen beeindruckt besah sich Elia den Tiergarten, den es hier gab. Dort wurden in verschiedenen Gehegen Wild, Bisons, Pferde, Hasen, Füchse, Bären, Wisents, Wölfe, Schafe, Ziegen und viele andere Tiere gehalten.

Auch gab es einen sehr großen See. Ein langer Steck führte zu einer kleinen Insel darin, wo es einen Pavillon gab, um den Pferde kreisten. Nein, keine Pferde. Elia fiel der Mund auf. „Sind das Einhörner?"

Lächelnd antwortete der junge Lord Niklaas: „Sicher, Prinzessin Elia. Unser Haus ist doch dafür berühmt. Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr ein Mädchen seid. Unsere Einhörner haben gerade Fohlen bekommen und sie lassen nur von Mädchen berühren. Ihr Fell ist auch noch nicht weiß, sondern golden. Kommt mit, ihr könnt sie streicheln."

Begeistert ging Elia mit ihm schnell auf die Insel, wo die Einhörner grasten. Tatsächlichen waren ein paar sehr junge Einhörner dabei, die golden waren. Lady Branda führte ihn zu dem Pavillon, von wo aus sie die Einhörner nicht störten und sie dennoch beobachten konnte. Nie hätte Doran es für möglich gehalten ein Einhorn zu sehen. Es war wie ein Traum. Seine Schwester konnte sie unbedacht anfassen und streicheln. Auch Lord Niklaas durfte sie anfassen.

„Kinder mögen sie auch", erklärte Lady Branda ihm. „Einhörner sind sehr scheu. Aber sie spüren das Gute im Menschen und lassen vor allem Kinder und Frauen sie berühren und auch füttern. In den meisten Teilen in Westeros sind sie bereits ausgerottet wurden. Sie sind sehr begehrt, da ihr Horn, ihr Haar und ihr silbernes Blut magische Eigenschaften besitzen. Wer ein Einhorn tötet und ihr Blut trinkt, so heißt es, bekommt ein unsterbliches Leben, ein verfluchtes Leben. Denn wer etwas so unschuldiges tötet wird von den Göttern bestraft. Meine kleine Amara haben sie immer geliebt. Niemand außer ihr konnte so wild mit ihnen spielen. Die kleinen Fohlen haben sie sogar auf sich reiten lassen."

Doran musste zugeben, dass dies eines der schönsten Orte war, an denen er je gewesen war. Die Freien Städte kannte er bereits aus seiner Erinnerung, so war es toll neue unglaubliche Orte zu entdecken. Dies hier, obwohl es einen wie ein Gefängnis vorkommen konnte, besonders von außen, war eines der friedlichsten Orte der Welt. Es war als würde hier die Zeit stehen bleiben.

„Habt ihr so wenig Besucher wegen des Labyrinths?"

Lady Branda nickte leicht. „Viele trauen sich deshalb nicht hier her. Außerdem sind wir im Süden, ein Haus des Alten Glaubens und wir gelten nicht als gute Verbündete. Unsere Insel funktioniert autark, weswegen wir keinen großen Handel betreiben. Für die meisten gibt es hier nichts Lohnendes. Es ist einfach nur ein schöner Ort."

„Alle Mitglieder eurer Familie heiraten in den Norden", wusste Doran. „Lady Amara ist die erste Ausnahme."

Das Gesicht von Lady Branda war zu diesem Thema nicht lesbar, aber ihre Worte gaben ihm einen kleinen Einblick. „Meine Tochter Amara ist bekannt für ihre Schönheit und obwohl wir den Alten Wegen folgen ist Lord Baratheon unser Lehnsherr. Es gab keinen Grund sein Heiratsgesuch abzulehnen." Sie hatten keine Wahl gehabt. Aber dennoch würden sie in drei Jahren die Verlobung aus irgendeinem Grund brechen. „Meine Tochter Amara ist das liebste Mädchen, das man sich vorstellen kann. Es fast unmöglich sie nicht zu lieben oder sie unglücklich zu machen." Aber Robert Baratheon würde das irgendwie noch schaffen. Etwas Drastisches stand noch bevor.

Doran setzte sich hin und sah seiner Schwester dabei zu, wie sie Kräuter von Niklaas gereicht bekam, mit denen sie die Einhörner fütterte. Er hatte sie selten so glücklich gesehen. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig hier wohl.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob meine Mutter zustimmen wird, aber bitte beachten sie auch meine Schwester als mögliche Braut für ihren Sohn", bat er die erstaunt aussehende Lady Ruhmspeer. Sie runzelte die Stirn und erwiderte dann: „Wir haben hier keine Septe."

Das war irrelevant.

„Das stellt kein Problem dar, Lady Ruhmspeer", antwortete er ihr. „In Dorne folgen wir zwar nicht den Alten Glauben, aber wir sind sehr tolerant und anpassungsfähig. Meine Schwester ist sehr empfindlich und ich wünsche ihr eher ein schönes Zuhause, als eine Allianz für unser Haus. Ich will sie in Sicherheit."

Dieses Geständnis machte Lady Ruhmspeer nachdenklich und auch sichtlich misstrauisch. Aber sie fragte nicht weiter nach und versprach: „Ich werde es mit meinen Mann besprechen und wir werden es bedenken."

„Danke."

Bei Roberts Rebellion war Haus Ruhmspeer erst in den Krieg eingetreten, als der Norden seine Fahnen ausrief. Niklaas Ruhmspeer, ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer, wie bekannt war, starb um das Leben seines Cousins Eddard Stark zu retten, nicht für seinen Lehnsherrn. Amara Ruhmspeer, die Schönheit des Hauses war bei Lyanna Stark gewesen, im Turm der Freude, wo sie aus unbekannten Gründen starb. Mehr wusste er nicht über das Haus, außer das ihr Bruder Gerwas auf einmal zum Erben wurde. Dieser Junge war noch nicht geboren wurden.

* * *

**Möwenstadt, 271 n. A. E.**

Ihre Besuche in Grünstein bei Haus Estermont und in Regenheim bei Haus Wyld waren weitestgehend uninteressant gewesen, obwohl sie auch ihre Schönheiten besaßen. Von Regenheim konnte man schließlich den Regenwald besuchen.

Interessanter war ihr Besuch auf Tarth, der Saphirinsel. Dort gab es viele Berge, Wasserfälle, Seen und schattige Täler. Das Wasser war so klar und blau, der Geschmack davon war sogar etwas anders. Gut. Auch gab es dort einen reichlichen Fischbestand, mit äußerst seltenen Exemplaren. Dämmertal war eine sehr schöne Burg aus weißem Marmor, der sehr gut bei der Sonne kühle. Elia ging es auf der Insel sehr gut. Doran achtete immer genau darauf, wie der Ort sich auf ihre Gesundheit auswirkte. Lord Selwyn Tarth war zwar nicht der hübscheste Mann und in Dorans Alter, aber aufrichtig und freundlich. Elia tanzte mehrmals mit ihm.

Steintanz mit Haus Massie, Scharfspitze mit Haus Bar Emmon und die Halbinsel Klauenhorn waren wieder keine besonders interessanten Orte mit wenig passenden Bewerber. Auf der Klaueninsel bei Haus Celtigar gab Myrische Teppiche, Volantisches Glas, wertvolles Geschirr und eine Axt aus valyrischem Stahl, die das eher schmucklose Heim zu etwas besonderem machte. Allerdings fühlte Elia sich in dieser kalten Burg sichtlich unwohl. Haus Brunn von Schreckbau mieden sie, auch wenn sie auf der Seite von Rhaegar Targaryen gekämpft hatten. Vielleicht wäre es auch nicht mehr ihre Seite.

Ein wichtiger Besuch fand in Möwenstadt bei Haus Haindorf statt. Es war die größte Stadt im Grünen Tal, die wichtigste Hafenstadt dort und auch die viertgrößte Stadt in Westeros.

„Wie gefällt es dir hier?"

Elia kicherte. Wahrscheinlich weil er das jedes Mal fragte, wenn sie einen neuen Ort besuchten. Es ging ihm allein um sie.

„Ich mag Großstädte ehrlich gesagt nicht so besonders", gab sie zu. „Weiß Mutter eigentlich, dass du für mich einen Ehemann suchst oder geht sie davon aus, dass du dir eine Frau suchst?"

Überrascht von ihren Scharfsinn, sah er zur Seite. „Auch sie würde irgendwann so eine Reise mit dir unternehmen, aber wir könnten vielleicht unterschiedliche Vorstellungen für dein Glück haben", gab er zu. Was daran lag, dass er die Zukunft kannte. Nie wieder würde er eine Ehe mit Rhaegar Targaryen zulassen, der sie so beschämt hatte und durch dessen Schuld sie starb. „Ich will dass du ein schönes Zuhause hast, wo es dir gut geht und du keinen Stress hast. Ich möchte, dass du einen Mann heiratest, der dich verehrt und den du lieben kannst."

Plötzlich spürte er die Arme seiner Schwester um sich und sein Herz schmerzte, weil er daran denken musste, was für ein schlimmes Schicksal sie noch ereilen konnte.

„Du bist so lieb zu mir Doran", flüsterte sie und Doran glaubte sie weinen zu hören. „Ich mochte Tarth gerne, aber noch schöner war bisher Amberly und Lord Niklaas war auch sehr nett." So dachte er bisher auch.

„Ich werde mit Mutter sprechen, sodass du den Mann bekommst, den du dir wünschst."

* * *

**Hohenehr, 271 n. A. E.**

Über Runenstein mit Haus Rois, Altanker mit Haus Melcolm und Eiseneichen mit Haus Waynwald reisten sie schließlich nach Hohenehr. Es war nicht gerade unkompliziert die Burg hochzukommen. Sie mussten durch verschiedene Burgtoren und wurden mit einem Korb hinauf nach Hohenehr gezogen. Ein komplizierter Vorgang, der den Ruf, die Burg sei Uneinnehmbar ohne Drachen, gerechtfertigt machte.

Jetzt lagen sich Oberyn und Elia nach zwei Jahren wieder in den Armen und schienen gar nicht von einander loslassen zu wollen. Doran zog eine Unterhaltung mit Lord Arryn vor, während Oberyn ihrer Schwester Elia die Damen und jungen Lords vorstellte und ihr dann die Burg zeigte.

„Ein sehr schönes Zuhause", sagte Doran ehrlich bewundernd. Dem Hund des Usurpators. Der Mann, der ihm die Überreste seines Onkels, seiner Schwester und ihrer Kinder gebracht hat.

„Danke. Es ist meine Heimat und ich liebe es, egal wie kompliziert der Aufstieg ist."

Eigentlich war Lord Arryn ein sympathischer Mann, auch wenn Doran sich nicht für ihn erwärmen konnte, mit seinem Wissen. Aber er versuchte keine Vorurteile zu haben. Alles war jetzt anders.

„Ich soll euch die Bewunderung meiner Mutter übermitteln", teilte Doran mit. „Ebenso von ganz Dorne, das ihr mutig gewesen seid, ein fortschrittlicheres Erbsystem einzuführen."

Lord Arryn nickte leicht, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. „Ihr kennt das Erbsystem des Nordens nicht, oder?"

Verwundert schüttelte Doran den Kopf. „Männer erben dort." „Zuerst", stimmte Lord Arryn zu. „Der Norden bevorzugt männliche Erben. Gibt es allerdings keine männlichen Erben, werden erst die Töchter genommen, bevor sie auf einen weiteren entfernten Verwandtschaftszweig sehen. Gemessen am Rest der Sieben Königslande ist der Norden sehr viel freundlicher zu seinen Frauen. Nicht ganz wie in Dorne, aber Nachforschungen dazu, könnten euch vielleicht interessieren. Seit dreihundert Jahren pflegen wir gute Beziehungen zum Norden und haben hier auf Hohenehr allerlei Bücher zu ihren Bräuchen."

Ein interessantes Angebot. Doran hatte es schon immer für wichtig gehalten, so viel wie möglich über andere Länder zu wissen. Über den Norden gab es leider nur wenig zu erfahren. Ein Volk, das ihre Abgeschiedenheit bevorzugte.

Doran und Elia blieben schließlich über einen Mond auf Hohenehr, bevor sie nach Dorne zurückkehrten.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 272 n. A. E.**

„Willst du nicht heiraten?", fragte seine Mutter ihn eines Tages.

Doran schaute von seiner Arbeit auf, die ihm seine Mutter zugeteilt hatte. Seit Jahren teilte sie ihre Aufgaben mit ihm.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", gab er zu. „Aber ich bin in keine Frau verliebt und ich halte Vernunft für wichtiger. Ich werde einem geeigneten Spiel zustimmen, wenn es für unter Haus von Vorteil ist."

Seine Mutter war eindeutig überrascht von seiner Pragmatik. Aber Doran hatte gelernt, wohin ihn die Liebe hinführte. Auch liebte er Mellario immer noch. Obwohl er sich entschlossen hatte sie nicht zu heiraten, würde sie weiter in seinem Herzen bleiben. Aber er brauchte keine kaputte Ehe. Es war wichtig, dass Haus Martell in den nächsten Jahren stark war und nicht innerlich zersplittert.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 273 n. A. E.**

Wie erwartet ging seine Mutter mit Elia wieder auf Reisen. Onkel Lewyn begleitete die beiden durch Sternfall, Arbor, Altsass, die Schildinseln und Rallenhall. Am Ende waren sie natürlich nach Casterlystein gereist.

Es war so ungefähr wie beim letzten Mal, nur ohne das Oberyn sich über Elias Freier lustig machen konnte. Lord Lennister hatte seine Familie wieder beleidigt und jegliche Verlobung abgelehnt. Doran war erleichtert, dass der Gedanke nicht aufgekommen war ihn mit Cersei Lennister zu verheiraten, da er diesmal frei war.

Seine Mutter schrieb ihn, dass Elia ihr am Ende der Reise gestanden hatte, dass keiner der Freier sie wirklich begeistern konnte, weil sie die ganze Zeit über Niklaas Ruhmspeer aus Amberly im Hinterkopf hatte. Um das Glück von Elia zu frönen reisten sie jetzt mit dem Schiff noch einmal dorthin, um eine Ehe auszuhandeln.

Ein weiterer Brief aus Hohenehr war gekommen. Jede Woche schrieb Oberyn ihnen und erzählte von seinen Abenteuern. In den Jahren hatte er sich mit allen Jungen angefreundet: Eddard, Arthur, Kyl und auch Stannis. Die Jungs liebten alle Lord Arryn und betrachteten ihn als zweiten Vater. Oberyn hatte bei einem Brief auf einen ganzen Absatz lang den Speer beschrieben, den er von Lord Arryn zum Namenstag bekommen hatte. Zurzeit verbrachten sie ihre Tage unten im Tal, da man im Winter nicht auf Hohenehr verweilte.

Anscheinend machte er auch Fortschritte mit Lady Gwynys, da sie sich langsam für Jungen zu interessieren begann. Oberyn glaubte sie mochte kriegerische Jungen und kämpfte daher darum besser als Arthur zu sein. Diesmal schrieb sein Bruder davon, dass er durch eine Wette einen Kuss als Preis von Lady Gwynys bekommen hatte und Doran verdrehte die Augen. Auch mit der Aussicht auf eine wichtige Verlobung war sein Bruder immer noch… wie Doran ihn kannte. Wenn Oberyn tatsächlich Lady Gwynys heiraten würde und damit sozusagen ihr Prinzgemahl auf Hohenehr werden würde, hätte sie ein starkes militärisches Bündnis. Die Ritter des Tals waren ehrenhafte Männer, die ihnen beistehen würden.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 273 n. A. E.**

„Es war etwas schwierig", gab seine Mutter zu, als sie zurückkehrte. „Sie waren gerade dabei eine Verlobung mit Haus Ryswell aus dem Norden zu verhandeln. Aber ich habe einen guten Vorschlag gemacht, der auch den Norden befriedigen wird."

Interessiert schaute er zu seiner Mutter. Er wusste, dass die Verlobung zwischen Lord Niklaas und Elia geglückt hatte, allein weil sie nicht zurück mit nach Sonnspeer gekommen war. Aber er kannte keine Einzelheiten.

„Ich hab bei den Verhandlungen mit Lord Harrold etwas interessantes herausgefunden", erzählte sie ihn grinsend. „Die Position als Lady von Ruhmspeer ist im Norden sehr begehrt unter allen Häusern, weil es ein friedliches Leben im warmen Süden bedeutet. Es gibt wenige geeignete Verbindungen, die sie mit den Süden eingehen würden, außer zu den Häusern, die den Alten Glauben praktizieren. Oder ihre Beziehungen die sie mit dem Grünen Tal pflegen, weil dort bis auf das Rittertum überwiegend die alten Sitten herrschen. Es gibt ein Sprichwort, dass besagt: Den Starks ergeht es im Süden nicht sehr gut. Aber alle Nordländer sind der Meinung, dass es ihnen nicht gut im Süden ergeht, weil die Alten Götter hier keine Augen haben und über sie wachen können. Jede Frau, die in den Süden eingeheiratet hat, in einem Haus ohne Götterhain erging es schlecht. Absolut jede Frau."

Doran runzelte die Stirn. Teile davon waren ihn bekannt, aber der letzte Teil war vor allem Aberglaube. Aber es erklärte sehr gut ihre Distanziertheit zum Rest der Sieben Königslande.

„Was bringt uns das?"

Seine Mutter und er waren sich sehr ähnlich. Ruhig, nachdenklich, abwartend, weitsichtig und intelligent. Ihr Temperament war weitestgehend nicht vorhanden. Es bewahrte sie vor dummen Entscheidungen.

„Ich habe das erste Bündnis zwischen Dorne und dem Norden verhandelt indem ich einfach nur zugestimmt habe, den Setzling eines Wehrholzbaumes hier zu pflanzen, der zu einem Herzbaum heranwachsen soll", erzählte seine Mutter ihm stolz. „Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich für das Glück deiner Schwester einen Tausch vorgeschlagen habe."

Langsam lehnte Doran sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich soll das Ryswell-Mädchen heiraten", erkannte er ruhig. „Ist es ein gutes Bündnis?"

„Haus Ryswell ist das viertreichste Haus des Nordens, loyale Banner zu ihrem Lehnsherrn die Starks und mit einem exzellenten Ruf", erzählte seine Mutter ihm. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an das Mädchen. Sie war auf Hohenehr als Begleiterin für Lady Gwynys Arryn. Ihr Name ist Bethyna. Du wirst sie in etwa vier bis sechs Jahren heiraten."

Ein Bild von einem Kind blitzte vor seinen Augen. Rotblonde Haare, fast orange, klein, schüchtern, aber mit einem eifrigen sehnsuchtsvollen Lächeln als sie den Mut gefunden hatte ihn über dornische Rösser zu befragen.

„Ich erinnere mich", gab er zu. Es war am Ende egal, wen er heiratete. Wenn es einen Vorteil für seine Familie schaffte, würde er seine Pflicht tun. Dazu würde er auch noch für das Glück seiner Schwester sorgen. Nichts war wichtiger. „Was hast du bisher verhandelt?"

„Die offiziellen Verlobungen zwischen euch und ich nahm Lady Bethynas Mitgift an, die zu Haus Ruhmspeer gedacht war. Haus Ruhmspeer war mehr als zufrieden mit Elias Mitgift und sie haben nicht weiter verhandelt", erzählte ihm seine Mutter. Verständlich für so ein bescheidendes und autarkes Haus. Sie brauchten nichts und schienen nicht gierig. „Für sie schien nur wichtig gewesen zu sein, dass Elia ein genauso sanftes und ruhiges Mädchen ist wie Lady Bethyna."

Damit wusste Doran schon einmal etwas über ihren Charakter. Er erinnerte sich an die Einhörner auf Amberly und wie ruhig sie auf die Bewohner des Hauses reagiert hatten. Mitgefühl und Sanftmut wurde in der Familie sehr geschätzt, so konnte er das auch von seiner zukünftigen Frau erwarten, wenn sie für das Haus Ruhmspeer akzeptabel war.

„Dann fehlt nur noch der Brautpreis und die Morgengabe", erkannte Doran. „Auch wenn es sie außerhalb von Dorne nicht gibt, will ich dass es für meine Ehe arrangiert wird."

Seine Mutter nickte zustimmend. „Das ist nur richtig", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Da Haus Ruhmspeer den Traditionen des Nordens folgt, bekam Elia ein Verlobungsgeschenk wie es im Norden üblich war. Das Fell eines Tieres, das Niklaas selbst gejagt und erlegt hatte. Der Junge hat einen Leopard gefangen, die es auf der Insel in der Gegend außerhalb der Burg gibt. Dazu hat er ihr eine geschnitzte Kette geschenkt. Das Symbol unseres Hauses in einer Steinfassung. Alles Tradition, wie auch, dass wir auf dem Fest das Fleisch des Tieres gegessen haben."

Interessant. Davon hatte er noch nichts gelesen. Als Doran auf Hohenehr gewesen war, hatte er vor allem etwas über die Bauten des Nordens gelesen, die Mauer und das Militärsystem.

„War es nicht schwer für den Jungen so ein Tier zu jagen?", fragte Doran nach. „Wie alt ist er jetzt? Zwölf?"

„Dreizehn", korrigierte Mutter ihn. „In drei Jahren werden sie heiraten. Lord Niklaas ist ein sehr guter Jäger, obwohl er noch besser mit dem Schwert ist. Aber im Norden muss wohl jeder Mann jagen können und das Verlobungsgeschenk ist der Beweis an ihre zukünftige Frau, dass sie im Notfall für sie sorgen können egal unter welchen Umständen. Die Frauen nutzen das Fell für ihren ersten Mantel in der Aussteuer und behalten die Kette mit ihrem Haussymbol als Erinnerung an die Familie aus der sie stammen."

Klang, als hätten die Nordländer sich mehr Gedanken um die Ehe gemacht, als die Südländer es taten. Wie Dorne galt auch der Norden als Außenseiter. Und die Eiseninseln natürlich auch. Alles was andere kulturelle Bräuche und Traditionen pflegte.

Wie Doran sich bereits gedacht hatte klang das für ihn nach einem guten Haus für seine Schwester. In Amberly, hinter den Hecken, wo es ein kleines Paradies gab, wäre seine Schwester in Sicherheit.

Von seiner Mutter bekam er den Vertrag über seine Verlobung mit Lady Bethyna Ryswell gereicht. Darin fand er die Güter ihrer Mitgift. 200 Golddrachen, ein Gefolge bestehend aus 35 ausgebildete Soldaten (15 Soldaten aus Hawthorne, 10 Soldatinnen aus Everdeen, 5 Rettungsschwimmer aus Wasserwacht, 3 Sanitäter aus Königinkron und 2 Heilerinnen aus Königinkron), dazu ein Schmied, ein Kürschner, ein Gerber, ein Köhler, ein Sattler und jeweils ihr Gehalt auf Lebenszeit, eine ganz Schiffsladung Holz, 30 verschiedene Felle von Tieren aus den Norden, 20 Pferde aus ihrer Zucht, 15 Fässer Bier, 150 kg Wolle und eine Kiste Ammolit.

„Das Holz ist sehr nützlich und großzügig, Wolle und Felle sind natürlich nur für den Winter geeignet, auch der Kürschner wird der einzige hier in Dorne sein und den Köhler müssen wir in einem anderen Teil von Dorne unterbringen. Für Pferdezucht ist Haus Ryswell berühmt. Ein Pferdekopf ist ihr Haussigel. Bier wird gerne im Norden getrunken. Aber ich weiß nicht was mir die ausgebildeten Soldaten sagen sollen. Zumindest nicht wieso dort hinter steht woher sie kommen", meinte seine Mutter ahnungslos. „Auch habe ich keine Ahnung was Ammolit ist. Hört sich an wie ein Stein, aber ich hab noch nie einen gesehen."

„Von einem Ammolit habe ich auch noch nie etwas gehört", gab Doran zu. „Aber die Soldaten wurden in speziellen Militärakademien ausgebildet. Dieses System findet sich nur im Norden. Hawthorne ist die berühmteste Akademie für Jungen und Everdeen für Mädchen. Wasserwacht bildet allein Rettungsschwimmer für die Marine aus. Sie retten Menschen auch in den schlimmsten Stürmen. In Königinkron werden Sanitäter fürs Militär und Heiler für den Haushalt ausgebildet. Der medizinische Wissensstand im Norden ist höher als bei uns. Dort gibt es immer auch einen Heiler und einen Sanitäter neben dem Maester, wenn sie sich das leisten können."

Einiges was Doran über den Norden gelesen hatte, hatte ihn sehr beeindruckt. Heiler und Sanitäter hier im Süden zu haben wäre mehr als hilfreich. Vielleicht konnte sie andere Menschen ausbilden und Doran würde selbst in eine Militär-Medizinische-Akademie investieren. Die Zukunft war voller Möglichkeiten.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 273 n. A. E.**

„Ammolit sagen sie?", fragte der Juwelengoldschmied von Sonnspeer. Ein sehr versierter Mann seines Handwerks, der für ihre Familie Schmuck herstellte und auch für, alle anderen Menschen, die es sich leisten konnten. „Den habe ich nur als Ausstellungsstück und in meinem Lexikon."

Hinter seinem Tresen holte der Juwelengoldschmied zuerst eine Kiste hervor in der die verschiedenste unbearbeiteten Steine waren. Einer schöner als der andere. Er holte einen Stein hervor und reichte ihn Dorans Mutter, der Fürstin Martell. Es war ein Stein der verschieden funkelte, praktisch leuchtete und von grün zu blau zu rot und zu gelb ging. Doran hatte noch nie so einen Stein gesehen.

„Ein wenig wie ein Opal", befand seine Mutter. „Wunderschön."

„Ein opaleszierender Schmuckstein", berichtete ihnen der Juwelengoldschmied. „Stammt aus den Norden, genau wie der Opal. Der Opal ist nur hier im Süden bekannt, weil Haus Manderly die einzigen sind, die ihre Edelsteine an den Süden vermarkten. Der Ammolit ist auch nur im Norden zu finden. Die Größte Miene befindet sich im Besitz von Haus Ryswell. Falls sie diesen Stein haben möchten, Fürstin Martell, muss ich sie leider enttäuschen. Der Stein befindet sich nicht auf dem Markt. Die Nordländer haben zwar viele Edelsteinmienen im Norden, aber sie verkaufen sie nicht in den Süden."

Doran hob eine Augenbraue. Dahinter steckte bestimmt eine interessante Geschichte. Nordländer hatten für alles Gründe, auch wenn sie den Süden nicht immer verständlich waren.

„Wir bekommen eine Kiste von Haus Ryswell als Mitgift", erzählte Mutter dem Mann bereitwillig. Die Verlobung war bereits bekannt gegeben wurden.

Verständnis zeigte sich den Augen des Handwerkers. „Dann ist es Verständlich, Euer Gnaden", befand der Juwelengoldschmied. „Im Norden werden Edelsteine als Mitgift gegeben. Sie dienen zur Versorgung im Winter, wenn die Lebensmittel knapp werden. Lebensmittel sind dort das wertvollste Gut, mehr als Schmuck und Kleider. Daraus machen sich Nordländer nichts. Sie tragen auch nicht Schmuck wie bei uns. Wenn sie welchen haben, dann sehr wenige Stücke, die sie von Generation zu Generation weitervererben. Sollte der Winter dann knapp werden, verkaufen sie eine Kiste Edelsteine an die Freien Städte. Meist gehen sie gleich zur Bank von Braavos und versorgen sich dann mit ausreichend Nahrung. Durch diese Sparsamkeit und die Einzigartigkeit einiger Steine ist der Marktpreis sehr hoch. Wenn wir von einer Kiste traditioneller Größe von unbehandelten Steinen sprechen, dann schätzte ich den Wert 2000000 Golddrachen."

„Zweimillionen?", wiederholte seine Mutter schockiert. „Wenn das stimmt, dann müsste der Norden reich sein."

„Für alle, die sich damit auskennen, ist bekannt, dass der Norden das reichste Land Westeros ist", erzählte ihnen der Juwelengoldschmied. „Sie sind nur nicht so opulent wie der Süden, weswegen ihnen die Reichtümer und damit ihre Existenzgrundlage nicht einfach ausgehen werden. Wenn sie, Fürstin Martell, die Steine zu einzelnen Schmuckstücken verarbeiten lassen, können sie unter den Häuser des Südens Spitzenpreise erreichen, wenn sie einen Bieterpreis auslösen."

Erstaunt sahen Doran und seine Mutter sich an. Zwar hatten sie sich nicht dazu geäußert, aber die Mitgift von Lady Bethyna war mager, dafür dass sie eine Prinzessin werden sollte. Die Kiste Edelsteine änderte aber alles. Doran beschloss innerlich, dass sie bei dem Brautpreis und der Morgengabe ebenso großzügig sein mussten.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 274 n. A. E.**

Durch Oberyn und Elia bekam er eine völlig neue Sicht auf seine ehemaligen und vielleicht auch zukünftigen Feinde. Jetzt wusste er endlich, warum die Verlobung zwischen Amara Ruhmspeer und Robert Baratheon zerbrochen war. Es war mehr als Gerechtfertigt und eine Schande, dass niemand für Amaras Ehre kämpfen konnte, aber Haus Ruhmspeer konnte sich nicht gegen ihren Lehnsherrn erheben, auch wenn dieser sich schändlich benommen hatte.

_Kannst du es glauben, dass er das Wort Nein seiner Verlobten nicht akzeptiert hat? Ich verstehe es nicht. Robert Baratheon hat es gar nicht nötig. Bis er Amara in zwei Jahren geheiratet hätte, hätte er sich in vielen Betten warm halten können. _

_Ich bin nur froh, dass Niklaas und ich in der Nähe waren und mein Verlobter stark genug war, um Lord Robert in seine Schranken zu weisen. Obwohl ich nicht finde, dass er diesen Titel noch verdient, sondern eigentlich nur mit Schimpfwörter bezeichnet werden sollte. _

_Die arme Amara weint sich seitdem die Augen aus. Sie ist so verschreckt. Meine baldige gute Schwester ist so eine liebevolle und sanfte Seele, dass es sogar mich beschämt. In ihr ist kein Funken an Selbstsucht oder anderen Bösartigkeiten. Sie wollte nicht, dass Lord Roberts Taten bekannt werden, nicht um ihretwillen, sondern weil sie nicht die Menschen die gute Beziehungen mit dem Mann haben verschrecken wollte. Einzig und allein wäre sie bereit seine nächsten zukünftigen Verlobten zu warnen. _

Genau das hatte Lady Amara getan. Sie hatte sicher ihre Cousine Lyanna gewarnt und damit jegliche Abneigung gegen die Ehe und den Mann, die vielleicht schon da waren, ins unermessliche vertieft. Sicher hatte sie die Folgen ihrer Handlungen nicht gesehen.

Aber es verriet ihm auch eine Menge über Robert Baratheon. Jetzt verstand er, warum der Usurpator so einfach die Vergewaltigung und Ermordung seiner Schwester Elia abgesegnet hatte. Auch er hatte keine Probleme dazu sich Frauen aufzudrängen und da seine eigene Moral so schlecht war, billigte er die von anderen Männern auch. Schändlich. Verwerflich. Widerwärtig.

Doran hätte Haus Ruhmspeer ein Angebot für eine neue Vermittlung zu einer Ehe mit einem dornischen Haus gemacht, wenn der Brief von Oberyn nicht angekommen wäre. Lady Amara war jetzt wieder im Grünen Tal, wurde von ihren Freundinnen getröstet und ihr Cousin Ned wütete genauso wie Arthur Dayn. Anscheinend war Arthur der Lady Amara sehr zugetan und hatte ihr geschworen um ihre Ehre zu kämpfen, wenn er auf Robert Baratheon treffen würde.

Oberyn berichtete ihm voller Freude, dass er damit als einzig wahrer Kandidat für Lady Gwynys Herz übrig blieb und das sie ihren ersten Kuss geteilt hatten. Sein Bruder war jetzt sechzehn und hatte sicher mehr im Sinn als nur Küsse. So würde er ab jetzt ihre Beziehung sicher schnell voran treiben und wenn sie erwischt wurden, würden sie bald heiraten. Alles entwickelte sich.

* * *

**Wassergärten, 275 n. A. E.**

Wehrholzbäume wuchsen sehr schnell und waren sehr widerstandsfähig, wie ihm der Gärtner mitteilte, der den Setzling vor zwei Jahren gepflanzt hatte. Doran hatte sich dazu entschlossen nicht nur einen Herzbaum zu schaffen, sondern einen ganzen Götterhain zu errichten. Damit würde er dem Norden den nötigen Respekt geben und eine Grundlage für zukünftige Ehebündnisse für die nächsten Jahrhunderte schaffen.

Der Götterhain wurde mit großen Bäumen bepflanzt, sehr dicht beieinander, sodass er viel Schatten spenden würde. Für die Bequemlichkeit der Dornier wurden auch Steinbenke errichtet und kleine Teiche angelegt, aber nicht in der Nähe des zukünftigen Herzbaumes. Er hatte viele Pflanzen aus dem Norden importiert, zumindest diejenigen, die auch hier wachsen konnten. Flora und Fauna waren sich nicht annähernd ähnlich, konnten aber an beiden Orten überleben. Besonders die Pflanzen die in den trocknen Steingebieten des Nordens wuchsen. Alle waren an harte Wetterbedingungen gewohnt. Robust.

Auch Doran nutzte den Ort bereits gern zum nachdenken, auch wenn hier noch viel wachsen musste und größer werden würde. Hoffentlich würde Lady Bethyna sich hier wohl fühlen.

* * *

**Amberly, 276 n. A. E.**

Die Hochzeit seiner Schwester Elia mit Lord Niklaas war eine Großveranstaltung für Haus Ruhmspeer. Außer dem Haus Martell waren noch andere Häuser aus Dorne zu Gast. Auch viele Häuser aus dem Norden waren da. Dazu kam Lord Arryn mit seinen verschiedenen Mündeln.

Es war eine traditionelle Hochzeit nach nördlichen Brauch und da sie sich liebten, wie Elia ihm gegenüber betonte, war es eine noch etwas andere Hochzeit mit vielen Traditionen und Bräuchen, die über mehrere Tage stattfanden.

Ungläubig sah Doran zu, wie Lord Niklaas' Verwandte und Freunde ihn am ersten Festtag in die Mitte der Halle zogen. Vor dem Tisch vor Elia. Schadenfroh riefen sie immer wieder: „Wenn er nicht singt, darf er sie nicht heiraten". Bald stimmten alle Männer und Frauen des Nordens fröhlich mit ein und erst als Niklaas sie mit roten Wangen fortschubste wurde es auf einmal totenstill. Bis er anfing zu singen.

„_Ich spüre es in den Fingern_

_Ich spüre es in den Beinen_

_Liebe umgibt mich_

_Und so wächst das Gefühl"_

Doran musterte das Gesicht seiner Schwester. Sie war nicht überrascht, aber sie hörte Niklaas aufmerksam zu.

_„Es steht in den Wind geschrieben_

_Es ist überall wo ich bin_

_Wenn du mich wirklich liebst_

_Komm und zeig es mir"_

Der Junge war sicher kein Sänger, aber er konnte seine Stimme halten. Weder die Melodie, noch der Text kamen Doran irgendwie bekannt vor.

_„Du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde_

_Meine Gedanken bestehen_

_Aus dem was ich fühle_

_Es gibt keinen Anfang_

_Es wird kein Ende geben_

_Denn auf meine Liebe kannst du dich verlassen"_

Jetzt jubelten die Männer und Frauen zwischendurch. Doran sah wie sich in den Augen seiner Schwester Tränen bildeten. Nicht einmal hätte sie bei einem von Prinz Rhaegars Musikvorträgen geweint und er war überragend gewesen.

„_Ich sehe dein Gesicht vor mir_

_Als ich auf meinem Bett liege_

_Ich komme ins Grübeln_

_Über all die Dinge, die du gesagt hast_

_Du hast mir dein Versprechen gegeben_

_Und ich gab dir meines_

_Ich brauche jemanden an meiner Seite_

_Bei allem was ich tue"_

Seine Schwester sah aus, als wäre sie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Ihr Lächeln und ihre Glückstränen rührten an Dorans Herz. Er betete, dass sie nie anders aussehen würde. Das sie immer einen Grund fand dieses Lächeln wieder zu zeigen.

_„Du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde_

_Meine Gedanken bestehen_

_Aus dem was ich fühle_

_Es gibt keinen Anfang_

_Es wird kein Ende geben_

_Denn auf meine Liebe kannst du dich verlassen"_

Lord Niklaas streckte seine Arme aus und Elia stand auf. Sie ging um den Tisch herum.

_„Es steht in den Wind geschrieben_

_Es ist überall wo ich bin_

_Wenn du mich wirklich liebst_

_Komm und zeig es mir_

_Komm und zeig es mir_

_Komm und zeig es mir"_

Elia nahm Niklaas' Hände und unter tosenden Beifall küssten sich die beiden. Jetzt waren nicht nur die Nordländer dabei, sondern alle anderen auch. Dorne hatte, diese Tradition nicht. Aber alle dornischen Gäste waren begeistert davon.

Als der Beifall abklang, hörte er Ashara zu Lady Gwynys sagen: „Ich freu mich schon darauf, wenn Ned für mich singen muss. Allerdings wird er es noch schwerer haben. Er weiß wie grauenvoll seine Stimme ist."

Lady Gwynys, die mittlerweile offiziell mit seinem Bruder verlobt war, da sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte, war eine der schönsten anwesenden Damen. Tatsächlich war ihre Schönheit mit der von Ashara vergleichbar, auch wenn sie andere Merkmale trugen. Die Verlobte seines Bruders hatte eine zierliche Gestalt, aber mit schönen Kurven, wie es Oberyn gefiel. Sie hatte lange hellbraune Haare und himmelblaue Augen. Bei ihrer Vorstellung hatte sie einen charmanten Eindruck gemacht. Sie war mittlerweile aus ihrer Kindlichkeit herausgewachsen. Auch ihre anderen Begleiterinnen waren alle Schönheiten.

Oft wanderten Dorans Augen zu Lady Bethyna. Sie war jetzt dreizehn und befand sich genau auf der Schwelle zwischen Kind und junger Frau. Ihre roten Haare waren anders als bei den Tullys, viel heller, leuchtender. Sie hatte Teile davon geflochten, auch wenn sie Großteils offen waren. Eine nordische Frisur. Ihre Hüfte und ihre Brüste waren noch sehr schmal. Sie würde erst in den nächsten Jahren richtig auswachsen, aber wahrscheinlich würde er sie bereits betten, wenn sie erstes Mondblut bekam. Lieber wäre Doran bereit noch zu warten, als sich ihr sobald aufzuzwingen.

Lady Bethyna trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit einer weiteren Schicht aus orangem Stoff, das durchscheinend war. Dazu trug sie einen roten Gürtel und auf ihren Schultern befanden sich rote Stickereien. Ihre Hausfarben in einem bescheidenen Schnitt des Nordens. Er beobachtete und sah häufig ihr Lächeln, während sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen unterhielt. Wenn es ums Tanzen ging fühlte sie sich unsicher und verzichtete lieber. Nur einmal wagte sie es zu ihm herüber zu sehen und als er ihr zuprostete wurde ihr Gesicht fast so rot wie ihr Haar.

An diesem Abend verzichtete Doran darauf sich zu ihr zu gesellen. Ihm war deutlich geworden, dass sie Aufmerksamkeit schnell zurückschreckte. Er würde die nächsten Tage noch Gelegenheiten finden, um sich mit ihr bekannt zu machen. Die Briefe, die sie gewechselt hatten verrieten viel über ihren Tagesablauf und ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber sie schrieb wenig von ihrem Wesen. Oberyn hatte ihm geschrieben, dass Bethyna zurückhaltend und sanft war, aber klug und immer ehrlich. Als Nordländerin machte sie das meiste gerne selbst ohne Hilfe und wenn etwas schief ging, dann gab sie sich wohl oft selbst die Schuld. Sein Bruder hatte ihm verraten, dass Lady Bethyna auch ein Mädchen war, das ihre Gefühle verbarg und lieber still vor sich hin weinte. Sie war aber leicht zu begeistern und war meist heiterer Stimmung.

* * *

**Amberly, 276 n. A. E.**

Doran beobachtete wie Lady Bethyna begeistert in die Hände klatschte, als Lord Umber den Baumstamm von allen Teilnehmern am weitesten warf. Die Highland Games waren nicht vergleichbar mit einem Turnier. Bis auf dem Bogenschießwettbewerb, gab es völlig andere Disziplin. Das Pferderennen war das einzig nachvollziehbare.

Dennoch nahm auch sein Bruder Oberyn an den Spielen teil, wie auch viele andere Ritter aus Dorne, die es ausprobierten einen Stein oder eine Axt zu werfen.

Bei einer Pause wandte er sich an Lady Bethyna und verbeugte sich zur Begrüßung vor ihr. „Lady Bethyna, dürfte ich um einen Spaziergang bitten?" Überrascht, doch annehmend nickte Lady Bethyna und harkte sich bei seinem dargebotenen Arm ein.

„Ich danke euch für die Zeichnungen, die ihr geschickt habt, Mylady", sagte er ihr. Sie hatte ihm Zeichnungen und kleinere Malereien geschickt, als bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung Malerei nachgeharkt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er in den Gemächern die bereits für sie vorbereitet wurden in einem Zimmer ein Atelier einrichten lassen. „Sind es Landschaften aus dem Grünen Tal oder aus dem Norden?"

„Meist aus dem Norden", erzählte sie ihm. „Es gibt viele Weiden mit Pferden bei uns. Hügel, Berge und Steinlandschaften."

Anders als in Dorne. Steinlandschaften gab es auch, aber sonst war zumeist nur die große weite Wüste da draußen.

„Ihr seid wirklich talentiert", lobte er seine Verlobte ehrlich. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet in Dorne ebenfalls Motive finden, die ihr gerne umsetzen möchtet."

Erstaunt sah Lady Bethyna ihn an. Hatte sie gedacht, dass er ihr ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung absprechen wollte? Aber sie äußerte sich nicht zu ihren Gedanken. „Bestimmt, mein Prinz", antwortete sie. „In jeder Landschaft gibt es etwas Schönes." Sehr nachdenklich.

„Ihr könnt mich Doran nennen, Mylady", bot er ihr an. „Es gibt kein Grund uns mit Förmlichkeiten zu quälen."

Ein leichter Rotschimmer wanderte über ihre Wangen. Nur ein kleiner, der sie reizend aussehen ließ. „Doran", probierte sie seinen Namen aus. „Ich bin Bethyna. Beth wenn ihr möchtet."

Beth. Es klang schön und einfach. Doran wusste, dass der Norden einfache Namen bevorzugte. Sie machten sich nichts daraus irgendetwas komplizierter zu gestalten, als es sein musste.

„Beth klingt gut", gab er zu und holte etwas aus seiner Kleidung hervor. „Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich. Es nicht ganz das was ihr euch im Norden als Verlobungsgeschenk reicht, da ich nicht besonders gut schnitzen kann. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass ihr es als Erinnerung an eure Heimat betrachten könnt."

Völlig erstaunt klappte ihr Mund ein wenig auf, als sie die Kette aus dem Schmuckbeutel herauszog. „Das ist ein Ammolit!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Wie kommt ihr an so einen Stein? Sowas gibt es nur im Norden."

„Wir hatten einen Stein", gab er zu und nahm ihr vorsichtig Kette ab, um ihr dann dabei zu helfen sie um den Hals zu legen. „Ich wollte dass er euer Sigel wiederspiegelt, wie die Holzketten, die ihr euch im Norden schenkt." Statt mit Stein hatte er es mit Gold umrahmen lassen. Eine Symbolik aus dem Norden in Stil des Südens. Alle Damen würden ihr Schmuckstück voller Neid bewundern.

Bethyna drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über den Pferdekopf. „Sie ist wunderschön", meinte sie gerührt. „Vielen Dank."

„Ihr werdet eine Prinzessin sein", sprach er ihr aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als verdrängte sie den Gedanken sonst sehr oft. „Die Fürstin an meiner Seite. Ich werde euch noch viele Schmuckstücke schenken. Dorne geht ein wenig anders mit seiner Präsentation als der Norden um. Ich hoffe ihr werdet damit glücklich sein können."

Es schien als würde Bethyna ein wenig zittern, dann aber reckte sie ihr Kinn ein wenig und all ihre Angst wich dem Mut. „Ich bin aus dem Norden", sagte Bethyna tapfer. „Wir können allem standhalten. Mein Haus besteht seit über sechstausend Jahren. Wir zähmten die Pferde. Wir bemannen die Mauer. Wir halten unsere Ehre hoch. Wir weichen nicht zurück. Wir verteidigen unser Land. Stark und entschlossen." Das letzte waren ihre Hausworte gewesen, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass auch die vorherigen Worten ihr überliefert wurden waren.

Obwohl seine Vorfahren auf den Andalen Morgan Martell zurückzuführen waren, hatte das Haus erst seine wahre Stellung und Macht durch Nymeria, die Kriegerkönigin, erhalten. Vor etwa 1000 Jahren. Bethynas Haus war weitaus älter, auch wenn es kein Hohes Haus war, so hatte sie eine beeindruckende und weit zurückliegende Blutlinie.

Auch wenn sie noch ein Kind war und er sich immer wieder vor Augen rief, dass er fünfzehn Jahre älter als sie war, konnte er diesem Moment nichts als Stärke sehen. Etwas Bewunderndes war in ihr und er beugte sich hinunter, um ihre Lippen für einen Moment zu kosten.

* * *

**Amberly, 276 n. A. E.**

Die eigentliche Hochzeitszeremonie seiner Schwester fand am Abend unter dem Herzbaum statt. Ein riesiger Wehrholzbaum in der ein Gesicht eingeritzt war. Er hatte noch nie so einen großen Baum gesehen. Der Mund war so groß, dass man ein Kleinkind hinein setzten konnte. Auch die roten Blätter, wie Hände geformt waren größer als seine eigenen Hände.

Vor diesem Baum sagte Elia mit klarer Stimme und einem sanften Lächeln: „Ich nehme diesen Mann."

Auf der Hochzeitsfeier wurde viel getanzt. Sein neuer Schwager schwor Elia einen persönlichen Eid, indem er vor allen Zeugen verlauten ließ, dass er sie „lieben und ehren" würde „in guten, wie in schlechten Tagen". Bevor sich die beiden verabschiedeten – ohne Beischlafzeremonie – warf Elia ihren Brautstrauß in die Menge, der von Ashara aufgefangen wurde und Niklaas warf ihr Strumpfband zu den Männern, wobei es Eddards Gesicht landete. Folglich mussten die beiden miteinander tanzen – was ihnen beiden sicher nicht viel abverlangte.

Doran tanzte seinen siebten Tanz mit Bethyna. Einen Tanz hatte er mit Lady Gwynys gemacht und einen mit seiner Schwester.

„Folgt der Norden der Tradition der Beischlafzeremonie nicht?", fragte Doran interessiert. „In Dorne wird er üblicherweise auch nicht praktiziert."

Ihre Wangen färbten sich wieder leicht rosa, als sie ihm antwortete: „Doch, schon… manchmal. Wenn es keine Hochzeit aus Liebe, sondern nur Pflicht ist. Es soll das Paar schließlich zu ihrer… ähm Tat treiben. Aber im Allgemeinen kann darauf verzichtet werden. Mein Vater sagt es ist weiser darauf zu verzichten, als in der Hochzeitsnacht von seiner Frau den Kiefer gebrochen zu bekommen. Meine Mutter hat es ihm nicht leicht gemacht."

Nordländer hatten mehr schneid, als Doran bisher angenommen hatte. Dann waren also nur die restlichen Männer der Sieben Königslanden Barbaren. Lächelnd beugte Doran sich vor und fragte flüsternd in ihr Ohr: „Wirst du auch versuchen mir in der Hochzeitsnacht den Kiefer zu brechen?"

Doran spürte sogar wie ihre Hände zu schwitzen begannen, als sie panisch antwortete: „Ich… nein! Ich würde nicht… Ich hab nicht…" Als er zu lachen begann, verstummte sie. Für einen Moment, dann schallte sie ihn: „Das war nicht sehr nett!"

„Nein, war es nicht", stimmte er ihr und die Melodie änderte sich, sodass sie ihren achten Tanz begannen.

* * *

**Maidengraben, 277 n. A. E.**

Seine zweite nordische Hochzeit besuchte Doran tatsächlich im Norden, als sich Eddard Stark und Ashara Dayn in ihrem neuen Zuhause das Jawort gaben.

Lord Eddard Starks Schwur an Ashara ließ jeden Zweifel in Doran verblassen, der ihn gesagt hatte, dass er sie im letzten Leben nicht geliebt hatte. Es war nur Pflicht gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte Lady Catelyn zu heiraten.

„Liebste Ashara, ich verspreche dir heute an diesem Tag, an dem unsere Familien Zeugen sind, alles, das ich bin, und alles, das ich habe, biete ich dir, in Liebe und Freundschaft. Von diesem Tag an werde ich dich lieben und für dich da sein, dich in meinem Herzen tragen und über alle anderen stellen. Das sind meine eigenen gewählten Worte und mögen die Götter sie in die Geschichte der Ewigkeit schreiben."

Der Anfang und das Ende waren dieselben Worte die Niklaas gesagt hatte. Anscheinend gehörten sie zur Tradition. Sie stabilisierten den eigenen Schwur.

Seine Schwester Elia war auch in den Norden gereist, obwohl sie bereits im dritten Monat schwanger war und Doran seine Besorgnis geäußert hatte. Sie war so verdammt stur.

* * *

**Amberly, 277 n. A. E.**

„Eliava?", fragte Doran erstaunt nach. Der Name seiner Nichte war sehr schön, klang aber nicht sehr nordisch. „Hast du ihn gewählt?"

„Nein, Niklaas hat es getan", antwortete Elia ihm. Sie musste noch für einen Monat das Bett hüten. Dennoch war sie nicht so schlimm betroffen, wie beim letzten Mal. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass es üblich ist im Norden neue Namen zu schaffen, indem man den eigenen Namen etwas verändert. So ist Eliava bis jetzt einzigartig."

Diese Nordländer. Selbst wenn sie im Süden gewachsen waren, so waren sie immer noch vollkommen nordisch.

Doran hatte seine kleine Nichte in den Armen. Die Kleine kam ganz nach seiner Schwester, da das rhoynische Blut überwog. Eliava hatte schwarzbraune seidige Haare, dunkelbraune Augen und olivfarbende Haut. „Hoffentlich werden sie Eliava akzeptieren."

„Meine Tochter ist die Erbin", versicherte Elia ihm. „Bis ich einen Jungen geboren habe."

Ängstlich wandte er sich an seine Schwester. „Elia, nein!", sagte er bittend. „Nicht wenn es nicht notwendig ist."

„Ist es nicht", antwortete Elia bereitwillig. „Aber ich will einen Sohn haben. Versteh doch, Doran, auch wenn ich nicht kann, wünsche ich mir ganz viele Kinder mit Niklaas. Vielleicht sagt mir der Maester, dass ich nach zwei oder drei aufhören muss. Aber solange das nicht so ist, will ich es versuchen. Ich wünsche mir meine eigene Familie."

Seine Schwester, so freundlich, sanft und auch stur. Wie sollte er sie nur davon abbringen?

* * *

**Hohenehr, 277 n. A. E.**

Noch vor dem Ende des Jahres heiratete auch sein kleiner Bruder. Damit waren all seine jüngeren Geschwister vor ihm verheiratet. Die Hochzeit war traditionell, aber eher klein, da nicht so viele Menschen in Hohenehr passten.

Doran verkniff sich ein Lachen, als Oberyn sich mit seiner Braut nach dem ersten Tanz vom Hochzeitsfest wegschlich. Als die Gäste es bemerken, war es schon lange zu spät und die Feier ging einfach weiter. So konnte man auch einer Beischlafzeremonie entkommen. Es passte zu seinem Bruder.

Wieder tanzte Doran mit Bethyna, die er im nächsten Jahr heiraten würde. Sie würde ihn nach der Hochzeit nach Dorne begleitet, wo er bereits viele schöner Kleider für sie vorbereiten lassen hatte, damit sie in ihrer gewohnten Kleidung nicht schwitzen musste. Er hatte einen neuen Stall für die Pferde ihrer Familie bauen lassen und ein Becken in ihre Gemächer in Sonnspeer eingelassen, sodass sie immer schnell hinein schlipfen konnte, um sich abzukühlen.

* * *

**Wassergärten, 278 n. A. E.**

Doran und Bethyna gaben einander ihr Eheversprechen im neuen Götterhain vor dem Herzbaum, der noch nicht groß genug für ein Gesicht war und somit noch kein Herzbaum war. Ein Septon traute sie am Abend und nachdem sie ihre Worte gesagt hatten, versiegelte Doran ihr Ehegelöbnis mit einem Kuss. Ein kurzer Kuss.

Bevor sie in die Menge traten, löste Bethyna eine Kette von ihrem Hals. Ein Anhänger mit einem roten Stein und braunen und weißen kleinen Federn daran. Sie nahm seine Hände und legte die Kette darin. „Als Zeichen meiner Liebe, schenke ich dir diese Kette. Sie soll dir gehören, wie mein Herz." Mit diesen Worten verschloss sie seine Hände wieder. Erstaunt schaute er ihr in ihre grünen Augen, die so glitzerten wie der Stein der Kette, die er ihr selbst geschenkt hatte.

Alle Lords und Ladys, die bei der nordischen Hochzeit in Amberly dabei gewesen waren und daher die Geste kannten, fingen an zu jubeln und zu klatschen. Doran konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich noch einmal nach vorne, um sie zu küssen. Diesmal länger.

* * *

**Wassergärten, 278 n. A. E.**

Frühzeitig hatte Doran sich mit Bethyna aus der Hochzeitsgesellschaft zurückgezogen. In Dorne zog man die verängstigten Bräute nicht aus und warf sie nackt in ein Zimmer zur Gnade ihres Mannes.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren begann Doran genau so, wie er es ab und zu bei ihren Spaziergängen getan hatte. Er küsste sie einfach, bis sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich an ihm hochzog. Anders als sonst, zog er sich nicht zurück, sondern packte ihren Hintern, um sie weiter hinauf zu ziehen, sodass sie auch noch ihre Beine um ihn schlang.

Der Weg zum Bett war nicht mehr weit und nachdem er sie abgesetzt hatte, entfernte Doran langsam ihr Kleid. Es war ein helloranges Kleid im Schnitte der für Dorne typisch war, sodass es leicht zu entfernen war. Danach befreite er sich von seinem Gewand und ließ auch seine Hose zu Boden fallen.

Doran sah seine junge Braut an, die ihre Augen nicht von ihm gelassen hatte und nun eine starke Röte im Gesicht aufwies. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und sie rutschte zurück zu ihm, wieder bereit ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen waren warm und er küsste sie mit wenigen Atempausen, erstickte jedes überraschte Keuschen und Quietschen als er mit seiner Hand ihre Falten erkundete und massierte. Bethyna wusste eindeutig nicht was sie mit ihren Händen machen sollte. Sie krallte sich damit ins Bettlaken, bis er sie zu seinen Körper führte.

Als sie feucht genug war, ergriff er ihre Hüften und brachte sie weiter aufs Bett, sodass sie bequem liegen konnte. Doran löste sich von ihrem Kuss, um ihren Nacken zu erforschen. Er roch daran, interessiert welchen Duft sie gerne nutzte. Sie roch so süß wie Honig. Neckend stupste er sie mit der Zunge, massierte ihre Brüste, um sie immer noch von seiner Hand in ihren Falten abzulenken. Bethyna machte die niedlichsten Laute dabei, voller Überraschung und Entzücken. Er verteilte Küsse über ihren Nacken und ihre Schulter, widmete sich danach ihren Brüsten und ohne sie vorzuwarnen drang er langsam in sie ein.

Kurz schrie Beth und er hielt inne, sah nach oben in ihr Gesicht. „Das war der Schmerz vor dem sie dich gewarnt haben", erzählte er ihr ruhig. „Ist gleich wieder vorbei. Wenn du es ertragen kannst beweg langsam deine Hüften." Zwei kleine Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen heraus. Mehr nicht. Diese küsste Doran aus ihrem Gesicht und streichelte dann weiter ihren Körper.

Obwohl er ihr Zeit lassen wollte, bewegte sie bald schon ihre Hüfte und er ließ sie erst einmal machen. Erst als er ihren Rhythmus fühlte, schloss er sich ihr an. Es war schwer für ihn sich ruhig zu halten, aber heute ging es nicht um ihn. Ihr erstes Mal sollte so schmerzfrei wie möglich sein. Deswegen blieb er ruhig, begnügte sich mit langsamen Bewegungen und streichelte ihren Körper, sodass sie ihre Wärme nicht verloren. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und kam in ihr.

Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht aussah. Doran streichelte ihr über die Wangen und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Das Erste Mal ist immer etwas enttäuschend", tröstete er sie. „Es wird besser werden."

Bethyna behielt die roten Wangen ihrer Verlegenheit auch nach ihrem ersten Mal. Den Göttern sei Dank. Es sah so süß an ihr aus. „Oh nein", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Es war schön. Viel besser als uns die Septa auf Hohenehr gesagt hatte." Was Septas alles immer verpfuschten. Träge zog er Kreise mit dem Finger über die Hüfte.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie sehr sie sich geirrt hat", versprach er ihr. „Wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange du brauchst um meinen Namen zu schreien." Damit wandte er seinen Kopf nach unten zwischen ihre Beine und es fehlte nicht viel, bis sie seinen Namen schrie. Sehr oft.

* * *

**Wassergärten, 278 n. A. E.**

Wie er gedacht hatte, verbrachte Bethyna ihre Zeit am liebsten im Götterhain, wo es am schattigsten war. Dort fand er sie an einem der Teiche, wo sie ihre Füße ins Wasser hielt.

„Amara hat Arthur geheiratet", erzählte sie ihm fröhlich. „In einer kleinen Hochzeit in Maidengraben ohne viel Spektakel. Sie werden bei Ned und Ashara dort leben. Ashara hat ihre Tochter bekommen und sie Edshara genannt."

Keine Totgeburt wie beim letzten Mal. Vielleicht waren es der Stress und die Trauer gewesen.

Doran ließ sich neben seiner Frau nieder und streichelte ihren Bauch. Bereits einen Monat nach ihrer Hochzeit hatte der Maester ihr bestätigt schwanger zu sein. Doran hatte kaum vermutet, dass es so schnell ging. Bei Mellario hatte es zwei Jahre gedauert.

„Gwynys hat auch einen Brief geschrieben. Das Kind kommt später als der Maester erwartet hat, aber noch in diesem Jahr."

Anders als bei ihr. Und auch seine Schwester Elia, die wieder schwanger war. Alle Kinder würden in einem Alter sein und wenn sie es geschickt anstellten konnten einige von ihnen vielleicht zusammen aufwachsen.

Träge begann er die Schulter seine Frau zu küssen, was Bethyna zum kichern brachte. „Nicht hier, Doran", ermahnte sie ihn. „Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?" Teile ihrer Schüchternheit hatte Bethyna noch behalten. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie bei Intimitäten gesehen werden könnte. Nach und nach verloren sich ihre Hemmungen. „Dann sollte er schnell wieder verschwinden", meinte Doran entschieden. „Ich will dich." Seit er sie wirklich vor zwei Jahren kennengelernt hatte, hatte er alle Begegnungen mit anderen Frauen eingestellt. Zwei Jahre war er seiner Verlobten treu gewesen. Keuschheit war keine einfache Sache für einen Dornier.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 278 n. A. E.**

Steffon und Cassana Baratheon waren in einem Sturm umgekommen. Jetzt suchte der König nach einer Braut für seinen Sohn in Westeros. Da gab es jetzt nicht mehr viel Auswahl.

Ein Tully-Mädchen war mit Brandon Stark verlobt, das andere war noch jünger. Lyanna Stark war auch zu jung und von selbst würde der König nie daran denken seinen Sohn mit einer „Wilden" zu vermählen. Cersei Lennister war natürlich noch zur Verfügung, aber er wollte keine Tochter seines verhassten Dieners. Blieben noch die Tyrells.

Aber Doran hatte falsch gedacht. Der König entschied sich für Malora Hohenturm, die älteste Tochter von Lord Hohenturm. Dem reichsten Haus nach Haus Lennister.

Bethyna kam herein mit einem Tablett. Sie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht immer am Nachmittag, wenn er in seinem Solar war, ihm ein Tablett vorbeizubringen. Seine Mutter musste seit einem halben Jahr das Bett hüten und wie er wusste, würde sie im nächsten Jahr sterben.

Doran konnte neben dem Tee, ein Glas Zitronenwasser erkennen und als sie es abstellte, sah er den Teller mit einer Auswahl von Obst und Keksen. „Was gibt es neues?"

„Der König vermählt seinen Sohn Prinz Rhaegar mit Malora Hohenturm. Die Hochzeit ist in einem Monat."

An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Doran erkennen, dass sie sowas nicht interessierte. Aber es gab etwas, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Ein Brief von der Nachtwache?", fragte sie interessiert. „Was wollen sie?"

„Männer und Vorräte, wie üblich", sagte Doran und hielt dann inne. Nachdenklich sah er zu seiner Frau: „Ich nehme an dein Haus unterstützt die Nachtwache ehrenvoll."

„Seit jeher", stimmte sie zu. „Es gibt sogar eine berühmte Geschichte zu meiner Familie, die vor Desertation warnt."

Interessiert sah er auf und bedeutete ihr an sich zu setzen, um ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen. Durch Bethyna lernte er sehr viel über den Norden.

„Der Legende nach desertierten einst 79 Geschworene Brüder der Nachtwache von ihrem Posten bei der Nachtfeste und zogen nach Süden, um als Geächtete zu leben. Einer von ihnen war der jüngste Sohn des damaligen Lord Ryswell", begann sie zu erzählen. „Als sie das Haus des Lords in den Hügellanden erreichten, baten sie um Unterschlupf, doch Lord Ryswell nahm sie alle gefangen und ließ sie zurück in die Nachtfeste bringen. Zur Strafe ließ der damalige Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache oben auf der Nordseite der Mauer 79 Löcher ins Eis hacken, steckte die Fahnenflüchtigen hinein und ließ sie in den Löchern bei lebendigem Leib einfrieren. Sie alle haben Hörner und Speere mit in ihre Löcher bekommen, und da sie ihren Posten im Leben nicht halten wollten, müssen sie das jetzt im Tode nachholen." In Ordnung. Eine passende Strafe, aber hätte er als Vater seinen Sohn zurückgebracht? „Als Lord Ryswell Jahre später alt war und im Sterben lag, ließ er sich zur Nachtfeste bringen, legte das Schwarz an und gesellte sich zu seinem Sohn, um dessen Wache mit ihm zu teilen, denn obwohl er ihn der Ehre Willen in den Tod schicken musste, so liebte er seinen Sohn dennoch." Gut, das ergab Sinn.

Nachdenklich sah er seine Frau an und dachte daran, ob es Männer gab, die er entbehren konnte. Ein paar Verbrecher in der Verließen. „Vielleicht finde ich ein paar Männer, die sich der Nachtwache anschließen wollen", stimmte er zu. „Es ist nur keine Ehre in unserem Land."

„Für uns Nordländer schon", behauptete Bethyna stolz. „Für euch Südländer ist es eine Strafe. In unserem Land ist es eine hohe Ehre die Eide der Nachtwache abzulegen. Nicht nur für zweite und dritte Söhne oder Bastarde. Es gab schon viele Männer die auf ihr Erbe verzichtet haben, um das Schwarz anzulegen. Wir haben Wolfswacht Klamm, wo Männer für die Nachtwache ausgebildet werden. Aber ihr schickt uns immer nur Verbrecher. Vierzehn der Neunzehn Burgen sind mittlerweile aufgegeben wurden. Es gab eine Zeit wo sechs der neunzehn Burgen allein durch Frauen gehalten wurde. Die nächste Burg aber wird bald schon vergehen. Es liegt nicht an unseren Einsatz. Haus Ryswell schickt in jeder Generation mindestens einen ausgebildeten Krieger unseres eigenen Blutes. Selbst Haus Stark tut es. Die Nachtwache verfällt, weil der Süden keine Vorräte mehr schickt, geschweige denn Männer."

Anscheinend hatte Bethyna zu dem Thema eine feste Meinung, die nicht gut mit ihrer Ansicht über die Südländer zusammenhing. Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Der Süde fragte sich immer: Was haben wir mit der Mauer zu tun? Auch Doran verstand es nicht. Die Mauer hatte keine Bedeutung für sein Land. Es war nur ein Ort, wo man seine Verbrecher loswerden konnte.

„Tapfer schützt die Nachtwache uns vor den Wildlingen", meinte Doran ruhig ohne dabei zu spotten. Das war schwer. „Es ist doch nicht so schwer, sie danach zu stoppen."

„Verzeih", meinte Bethyna fest und klang etwas giftiger. „Aber Wildlinge sind nicht die größte Sorge der Nachtwache." Doran wollte etwas einwenden, doch seine Frau war schneller. „Und erzähl mir nicht, was hinter der Mauer ist und was nicht. Keiner von uns beiden hat es gesehen. Aber einst wurde es für notwendig erachtet die Mauer zu bauen und mein Volk schwor weder zu vergessen, noch aufzugeben. Es ist eine Beleidigung an meine Vorfahren ihre Bemühungen zu schmälern. Die Mauer steht und sie wird für Jahrtausende weiter stehen. So wie es immer einen Stark in Winterfell geben wird. Wir schwuren es nie zu vergessen. Der Süden wird den Schrecken erst sehen, wenn die zweite lange Nacht kommen wird."

Überzeugt von ihren Worten stand Bethyna auf und ging aus seinem Solar. Lange sah er seiner Frau nach, die irgendwie gerade keinen Anschein eines Kindes in sich gehabt hatte.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 278 n. A. E.**

„Verzeih mir, Liebste", bat Doran am Abend und küsste sie auf die Schulter, als er hinter sie an den Esstisch trat. „Ich wollte dein Land nicht beleidigen. Ich werde Vorräte schicken und einige Männer überzeugen das Schwarz anzulegen."

Doran wollte keinen Streit mit seiner Frau. Außerdem hatte sie vielleicht recht. Die Mauer musste aus irgendeinen Grund gebaut wurden sein. Das konnte er zugeben.

Bethyna sah ihn an. Sie schien nicht bereit zu sein etwas zu gaben. Das musste sie auch gar nicht. Doran nahm ihre Hand, küsste ihre Finger und setzte sich dann. „Lass uns nicht streiten."

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 279 n. A. E.**

Kurz nachdem Doran seine Mutter erneut beerdigen musste, kam ein Brief aus den Flusslanden. Lord Whent veranstaltete ein Turnier in Harrenhal. Anscheinend waren alle Häuser von Westeros dazu eingeladen. Jetzt begann es.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Zu dem Turnier war diesmal sogar Haus Lennister erschienen, da Lord Tywin nicht das Amt als Hand des Königs niedergelegt hatte. Denn anders als beim letzten Mal war Jaime Lennister nicht zur Königsgarde berufen wurden. Er war nicht einmal zum Ritter geschlagen wurden. Stattdessen aber diente er anscheinen dennoch Ser Arthur als Knappe. Anscheinend hatte Lord Tywin bei Arthur angefragt, weil sein Sohn beim Schwert des Morgens lernte. So lebte der Lennister zurzeit im Norden, in Maidengraben.

Wie beim letzten Mal schien das Turnier eine Ausrede zu sein, um alle Hohen Häuser zu versammeln. Doran war sich sicher, dass Prinz Rhaegar dahinter steckte und etwas plante. Doch was es war, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit dem verrückten König zu tun. Beim letzten Mal hatte Rhaegar allerdings nichts getan, außer einem Skandal zu verursachen. Das könnte diesmal leicht genug wieder passieren.

Lady Lyanna Stark war statt mit Robert Baratheon – dessen Ruf nieder lag – mit Jaime Lennister verlobt wurden. Wie jung die beiden waren, konnte man leicht genug daran erkennen, dass sie sich um die Position als Knappe für Ser Arthur stritten. Die beiden zankten sich und Doran wunderte es, dass noch kein Essen zwischen ihnen herumgeflogen war.

Wie es sich gehörte, trat er an den hohen Tisch, wo Lord Whent saß und die königliche Familie. Sein Titel wurde verkündet, aber seine Frau stellte er selbst vor. „Meine Gemahlin, Lady Bethyna aus Haus Ryswell."

„Haus Ryswell", kam König Aerys kreischende Stimme auf. „Ist das nicht ein Haus aus dem Norden?"

Lächelnd stimmt Bethyna zu: „Ja, euer Majestät. Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Glück, dass Fürst Doran und ich uns getroffen haben. Wenn ich als Begleiterin für Lady Gwynys Arryn gedient hätte, wären wir uns nie begegnet."

Klug. Gut erklärt.

„Was für ein Zufall", spottete der König. „Ich nehme an es war Liebe auf dem ersten Blick."

Aber charmant lächelnd schüttelte Bethyna den Kopf. „Wir hatten anfangs viel mehr Liebe für unsere Pferde. Unsere Liebe wuchs erst viel später." Pferdezucht. Eine sehr gute Erklärung, warum sie sich wiedergesehen hatten.

Misstrauisch kniff der König seine Augen zusammen, aber Prinz Rhaegar beglückwünschte sie zu ihrer Ehe und sie durften wieder gehen.

* * *

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Es war genau wie beim letzten Mal. Anscheinend machte es keinen Unterschied welche Braut Rhaegar hatte. Statt diesmal dem Prinzen hinterher zusehen, sah er sich die anderen Beteiligten an. Lady Lyanna sah schockiert aus, fast als würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen. Jaime Lennister, der bisher keine Anzeichen für Verliebtheit für seine Verlobte gezeigt hatte, musste zurückgehalten werden. Wogegen Tywin Lennister vor Zorn zu kochen schien. Es schien in jeden Moment schlimmer zu werden, als der König anfing zu lachen und anscheinend nicht mehr aufhören wollte.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 279 n. A. E.**

Tywin Lennister reagierte anders auf die Beleidigung als Robert Baratheon. Anscheinend nahm er nicht mit so viel Humor. Aus Beleidigung für diese Tat, legte er das Amt der Hand nieder und zog sich nach Casterlystein zurück. Die Verlobung war bestehen geblieben und Jaime Lennister und Lyanna Stark blieben zusammen in Maidengraben.

Was sollte Doran anderes tun als abzuwarten? Konnte er überhaupt etwas tun? Würde sich alles wiederholen?

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 280 n. A. E.**

Nicht alles verlief genauso wie beim letzten Mal. Doran hatte gedacht das Lyanna mit dem Prinzen weggelaufen war. Entweder sie hatte das nie getan oder es war diesmal anders. Zumindest galt es als eine versuchte Entführung. Jaime Lennister war bei ihr gewesen und konnte die Entführer so lange abwehren, bis Hilfe dazu kam und Ser Arthur Dayn den Prinzen und seine begleitenden Königswachen in die Flucht schlagen konnte.

Der irre König reagierte wie erwartet darauf und legte es als Tötungsversuch auf den Prinzen aus. Er befahl das Lord Jaime Lennister, Ser Arthur Dayn und Lady Lyanna Stark getötet werden sollten. Außerdem sollten ihre Väter nach Königsmund kommen, um sich für ihre Verbrechen zu rechtfertigen.

Statt sowas zu tun, rief Lord Tywin Lennister natürlich nach seinen Vasallen. Ebenso tat es der Norden. Fürst Doran rief seine Banner an, bevor der Brief um Bitte zur Unterstützung bei ihm eingetroffen war. Er wusste, dass er sich diesem Krieg nicht entziehen konnte. Auch das Grüne Tal würde in den Krieg ziehen.

Doran hätte lachen können, wenn es nicht so tragisch gewesen wäre. Es gab eine Rebellion und Haus Baratheon hatte nichts damit zu tun. Vielleicht würde sich ihnen die Flusslande noch anschließen und zu einem großen Bündnis beisteuern. Nein, Robert Baratheon besaß kein großes Bündnis. Aber was machte das schon? Es änderte sich nichts an dem Ergebnis. Wieder gab es eine Rebellion gegen die Targaryens. Das einzige was sich geändert hatte war, dass sie diesmal auf der Seite der Rebellen sein würde.

Das Schicksal hatte schon einen eigensinnigen Sinn für Humor. Alles war beim alten geblieben. Zumindest irgendwie.


End file.
